


The only Right, in Everything dark.

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gangsters, M/M, Somewhat sweet, i was in the mood for some angst, sorry for this mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: Changkyun found the only right in his entire life. But when they have to run away from fate itself, will they be able to?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 10





	The only Right, in Everything dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I am sorry that I haven't updated Shatter Me, the work is under construction and i will update it asap. But till then, please enjoy this one-shot! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!   
>  from: Devil_kizuna

Changkyun laid on his bed in a state of neither fully sleeping, neither completely awake. A cigarette stick hanging from his lips. Before he could completely fall asleep, he threw the stick out the window which was right next to his bed.

“Yeojoo, I want him gone.” The gang leader said and Yeojoo nodded, her brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing black ripped pants with a black sweater. She left the room and walked into the bar below. Sitting on the counter she asked for her regular and Jooheon handed her a glass filled with tequila and berry soda.

“You really have a weird taste in drinks noona.” Jooheon said.

“Hmm, remember I told you to give me your best mix and you gave me this. How is my taste weird when you are the one who made it?” She asked, drinking from the glass.

“New assignment?” Jooheon changed the subjects as he started cleaning the various shaped glass.

“Yeah. An assassin this time. According to Shownu, he doesn’t work with anyone. And it’s becoming a bother since he keeps assassinating the lower branch members.” Yeojoo spoke and Jooheon shook his head.

“Hyung couldn’t give the job to anyone else. It’s too dangerous.” Jooheon mumbled under his breath and Yeojoo rolled her eyes, the boy was a worrywart.

“Okay, I am going. Need to get some intel on the ass.” She winked and Jooheon waved her bye. Wearing her jacket, she left the bar. The streets were unforgivably cold.

Yeojoo went around where recent murders happened and looked around to get some at least some clues.

Changkyun woke up when his door burst opened.

“ASSHOLE, I have been ringing you for the past hour. Why can’t you ever just charge your damn phone?” Hyungwon took the mobile from the mess of a bed and connected it to the charger.

“Sorry, had a late one last night,” Changkyun said running a hand through his blonde hair.

“When are you getting out of this Changkyun? You said no more of this damn work. You said you wanna live straight.” Hyungwon said and Changkyun laughed.

“Straight… can’t even do that!” Changkyun chuckled and got up. He took a clean or somewhat clean shirt from his wardrobe. It was supposed to be white but right now it was greyer.

“Come on, I have a place for you to interview,” Hyungwon said and Changkyun shook his head.

“Even if I leave this behind Hyung, they will come for me. I killed more than half the members of the MX gang’s lower branch. No point in going straight anymore.” Changkyun took the gun from the pillow and took out the magazine, he loaded in more bullets and put it under his belt behind his back.

“Sigh, you are going to get killed.” Hyungwon frowned.

“I know.” Changkyun replied, “But it’s better this way Hyung, don’t contact me anymore please.” These thoughts kept Changkyun up till late. Hyungwon was his only friend. And he realized that if he kills for a living, he will get killed too. So, he needed to protect that one friend who was always by his side. Whenever Changkyun would get injured during one of his shenanigans, Hyungwon would always help him, clean his wounds and dress them up properly.

But, if someone saw Hyungwon with him, it would surely put the older in trouble as well.

“Changkyun, you aren’t pushing me away. Without me, you will bleed to death.” Hyungwon said, throwing the dirty clothes in the washing machine and turning it on. Hyungwon adored Changkyun, no romantic feelings involved. Changkyun reminded him of his own younger brother, who became the victim of these gang wars.

“Sorry Hyung. But this needs to be done. You can leave now.” Changkyun sat down on the corner of the bed, head hanging low.

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon started, voice soft, “don’t die.” He finished as a single tear escaped Changkyun’s eye. He heard the door closing behind him. Hyungwon knew Changkyun the best in the world, if Changkyun decided to cut contact, he will, whether it’s him who goes away or the other. And Hyungwon would rather get away himself than lose Changkyun somewhere he can’t even find.

A sigh escaped his lips as he took his leather jacket and the keys to his bike. Hyungwon gave him the present. It was second hand but Changkyun would rather die than let anything happen to the bike.

He stepped into some random club and got a bottle of beer from the bartender. He was sitting on the table when someone took a seat next to him. He looked at her and smirked. No doubt the girl was sexy as fuck. Wearing a black turtle neck, but ripped from arms and shoulders. She was wearing black shorts with net stockings, her boots were till her ankle, a red choker on her neck and her hair tied in a ponytail.

“Wow.” He said before he could stop, the girl looked at him and his smirk widen. This day just got better.

“Lemme get you a drink!” He exclaimed and signaled the bartender.

“Get this beautiful lady whatever she wants and put it on my tab.” He said and the bartender turned towards the girl.

Her lips, colored with maroon lipstick moved, “A tequila shot with berry soda.” She said, voice soft.

“Berry soda?” Changkyun gave her a confused look.

“What, not “sexy” enough for you? Too bad then isn’t it.” She said and waved her hand, signaling the bartender to get her drink.

“Nah, too sexy for me.” Changkyun replied, “Mind putting a name on this beautiful face?” Changkyun continued and she sighed.

“Greasy. You are really greasy. Talk like a human and I might.” She replied and for the first time, Changkyun failed in flirting and was roasted in answer.

“Wow, well would you mind telling me your name?” he asked again.

“Yeojoo and you?” she replied.

“Kyun. You can call me Kyun.” He said.

“Hmm, Kyun? The need to keep the name a secret. I guess I wasn’t the only one.” She replied and it made Changkyun chuckle more.

“I see, only professionals would know an alias.”

“With that alias, anybody could guess.” She replied and got up.

“Hey, where you going?’ Changkyun asked.

“Upper floor. I don’t like the crowd here.” She said and Changkyun got up and took his bottle with him. they reached the upper floor into one of the booths when Yeojoo took out her gun, with Changkyun behind her, he probably wouldn’t even see it coming.

“If you turn around with that gun, I will shoot you.” The deep voice in Yeojoo’s ear, she felt cold metal through her thin and ripped turtleneck, right on her back.

“I wouldn’t have been able to see it, but I mean, you underestimated me love,” Changkyun smirked.

“So, you were assigned to kill me huh,” Yeojoo replied.

“Well, yeah. I thought it would be fun. I mean when do you get to meet someone who’s cover is this strong.” Yeojoo’s breath came to an abrupt stop.   
“Yeah love I know. It’s okay I won’t tell anyone about it okay.” Yeojoo could feel the smirk.

“Now, now if you know what’s good, let’s go out for a fresh breath okay?” He said and took the gun from Yeojoo’s hand. Changkyun silently moved the girl through the crowd and out of the club. He handed her a helmet and nudged her.

“Get on darling!” he said and she clenched her jaw. Wearing the helmet, she got on and so did Changkyun.

“If you wanna get away, jump from the bike.” Changkyun chuckled and winked. He started the bike and sped through the streets. He felt Yeojoo holding him tightly.

Soon he reached his apartment and took her in.

“See I have a nice place.” He said and pushed her on the chair and tied her legs and arms while smirking. The girl didn’t have any weapon, she was smart to not struggle.

“How did you know?” she asked finally and Changkyun sighed.

“It is really easy you know. I just couldn’t figure out who you were hiding from Yoo Kihyun sshi.” Changkyun said and gently took the wig off the other’s head.

“I mean don’t get me wrong, you make a hot girl. But what caused you to do this. Especially in this business.” Kihyun glared at him and refuse to open his mouth.

“Okay fine, I will tell you how I knew. You see, I went to meet your brother the other day. He is the one who gave me this assignment. I asked him I couldn’t find anyone named Yoo Kihyun and man was he pissed. He handed me a picture of your sister, you really do resemble her quite a lot.” Changkyun said.

Yoo Yeojoo was Kihyun’s older sister but she was killed by the police in a gang-police war. Kihyun loathed police forces since then because they were incompetent and assholes. Also, his brother who was in the police department, being the fucking sergeant.

“Your brother must really hate you to want to get you killed, I mean he went so far as to contact me! It’s a shocker.” Changkyun started his casual teasing as Kihyun now started moving his wrists, to get the ropes to become loose.

“I mean your brother did tell me if I can bring you back alive, he would pay me extra but he said dead would be better. I am lost, what should I do?” Changkyun sat down in front of Kihyun and rubbed the lipstick off.

“I know quite a lot about you too.” Kihyun calmed himself as he spoke, not pretending to be a girl anymore.

“Aha! Is that so?”

“Yeah, I mean it must be quite hard when your own mother couldn’t recognize you right?” Kihyun spoke with pity and triumph in his voice.

“Wow, you think that bothers me? It doesn’t. I mean I did kill her afterward.” Changkyun said.   
“Let me tell you, she was so freakin beautiful, my mother was really a beauty. But beauty born in the trash is still trash you know.” He said, voice going an octave lower. He took off the ear-rings from Kihyun’s ear and then that choker. It was a sin to be on that pale neck.

“It was fun when she looked at me after five years, she was begging me you know. She was begging me to let her go. But why would I? I was begging her to notice me and treat me like a child too. So, I emptied the entire fucking magazine on her. It was so much fun to see her covered in red.” Changkyun took the small pocket knife from the table and looked at Kihyun.

“I mean, I always hated beautiful women, they think just because they are beautiful the world will revolve around them.” He sat on the bed and dragged the chair closer.

“You should gain more weight. You are really thin.” He continued and looked at Kihyun.

“By the way, I never had anything against beautiful boys you know. Because you simply don’t meet a lot of beautiful boys. And hell, you are on 1st in the list.” Changkyun said as he caressed Kihyun’s pink hair.

“If you want to kill me, just do it. I won’t give you any intel on the gang.” Kihyun said as he shook his head to get rid of Changkyun’s hand.

“Sure, I mean, I thought we would get along, you know we both went through similar stuff. But if you want to die that early, I will just call your brother to pick you up from here. I will get paid more if I deliver you alive.” Changkyun doesn’t know why he was trying to woo Kihyun into agreeing to stay, but it felt right. For the first time in so long, something fucking felt right.

“DON’T FUCKING CALL HIM!” Kihyun screamed. “I will answer anything.” He spoke softly now. Changkyun chuckled and undid his ropes. “Just want to know more about you love!” he said and offered Kihyun to get relax and change whatever he finds good in the apartment.

“I have some beer? You want some?” he asked Kihyun who was busy taking off his clothes and getting more comfortable in whatever he could find clean in Changkyun’s closet. He wore a button-up shirt, which was honestly lose on him, Changkyun had wider shoulders between the two.

“Whatever drink is nice,” Kihyun said as he simply walked in the bathroom to remove his makeup, or that’s what Changkyun thought at least.

He came back out without makeup and Changkyun smiled, he was right.

“Sit and tell me your life story,” Changkyun said and pushed everything off the bed other than blanket and pillows, which included many cigarette butts and random papers and even two guns and maybe a shirt.

“I swear I am more organized but it's been a bad month,” Changkyun said when Kihyun looked at the bed in disgust. He looked so nice like this too, wearing Changkyun’s shirt and well those sinful shorts. So handsome but so pretty too. He looked pretty in a chilling way, with his sharp eyes and freaking poker face.

He sat down and took the beer bottle from Changkyun.

“I was with my sister when she died. Five years ago. They took a newbie policeman in the actual active-shooting zone. We were visiting one of her friends, she was not well-off so she lived in a shady area. I told my sister that I can call a cab, but she insisted to walk. She was shot in the chest and she bled to death. I kept screaming for help but the police were too busy thinking of a way out. My mom passed away from hearing the news. You see, noona was about to get married in three weeks. Her fiancé was devastated so he moved to another country, soon after both her and mom’s funeral…” Kihyun finished the bottle by now and took the one in Changkyun’s hand.

“I kept telling dad that it was the police’s fault. But he told me to shut up.” he picked up Changkyun’s phone and nudged him to open. Confused, Changkyun did as was told and after a minute Kihyun showed him news from the incident.

“Reporter: But Kihyun sshi the younger brother of the victim, was present at the scene said that it was the police’s mistake, that one of their men shoot his sister.

Chief: He is a little kid, what does he know. The psychologist said that he is suffering from some disease because of the incident, it really is a tragedy for the Yoo family. I wish and pray for his fast recovery.” The clip ended there, but another forum Kihyun opened and showed it to Changkyun.

“Yoo Kihyun, youngest son of the Yoo family declared psychologically ill. Is he a hazard to society or not?”

Changkyun felt anger coursing through his veins.

“The chief came to visit my dad and told him that they need to send me to the psychic ward because I am a hazard to society. So, I simply became one. I begged my dad to believe me, but he had no other choice. The chief said that if he follows the instruction of the police, then my brother would be safe. So, till now my brother doesn’t know shit about me, and why I ran away. He believes that I actually went nuts. And I told dad to rest assured, I wouldn’t come in their sight, I would vanish.”

“So, you pretended to be a girl, it was easier?” Changkyun asked.

“No. It was really hard. But I had to do something.” Kihyun replied as he took out a cigarette from the box and Changkyun lit it up.

“How did your brother figure out that it’s you?” Changkyun after five minutes of admiring the smoke stick in between Kihyun’s lips.

“I slipped. During the last drug transport assigned to me. some jackass leaked the information to the police and they got there. I saw him and well, I guess he put the pieces together.” Kihyun shrugged.

“So, what now?” Changkyun blew out smoke.

“If I don’t kill you, Shownu would get me killed.” Kihyun laughed.

“And if I don’t kill you, your brother will definitely kill me.” Changkyun chuckled.

“So, what’s the story with you huh?” Kihyun changed the topic.

“Oh, didn’t you know?” Changkyun raised a brow, the silver piercing too, and Kihyun stared a second too long at the piercing.

“Nope, just some facts here and there. Not the whole story.”

“Well, my mother loved drinking and gambling, she fucked some rich asshole I think, and voila, Changkyun was born. She would often forget about me and how I was her child. I would get scraps of food from here and there. Then one day, this really nice old man took me in. He gave me food, taught me how to read and write and even taught me how to use a gun. He got killed after two years, so I went back to find mother and she was getting her brains fucked by some man. I got angry and bang bang shot the dude. She looked at me, and can you believe she didn’t even fucking recognize me. She was begging for me to not kill her, but I did anyway. I started killing for money and that’s that. My beautiful life story.” Changkyun chuckled and so did Kihyun.

“We both had pretty fucked up life huh!” Kihyun said, taking another cigarette.

“You wanna runaway?” Changkyun said suddenly like he accidentally said his thoughts out loud and Kihyun looked shocked.

“Where would we run?”

“Where ever we can? I can sell this damn apartment and my bike, buy a car and zoom we go.”

“You mean to live on the streets or in your car?” Kihyun asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well, you and I are going to die anyway, so why not die on the run! It will be exciting.” Changkyun said and Kihyun chuckled.

“And why do you think I won’t blow your brains out the first chance I get?” with every sentence Changkyun was falling for this Kihyun. Like, he found the one for himself, but honestly, he knew it wasn’t perfect, neither would it be. They would never have a happy end. But, it’s not like they have anything to lose, right?

“Because…” Changkyun connected their lips together and Kihyun was too shocked to kiss back.

“I will keep going until you kiss back,” Changkyun said after breaking the contact.

“I… I haven’t done any of it before,” Kihyun said looking away.

“Follow my lead then love,” Changkyun said and kissed him again. They kept at it, slow kissing, nothing too desperate. Changkyun licked Kihyun’s bottom lip and bit a little, testing the water, who knows Kihyun would shoot him on reflex, the gun was in reach anyways.

Kihyun allowed him to do whatever, simply following. The soft kissing turned into making out and that turned into something else.

“I am so tired…” Kihyun said after they were done.

“Of course you are. I mean I would go for another round but I am scared you will kill me by accident.” Kihyun laughed out at that and nodded.

“Pretty sure I will, but like on purpose, not an accident. My ass hurts so shut up.” Changkyun choked at that last line, face turning red.

“WHY THE FUCK YOU SO SHY FOR? YOU LITERALLY FUCKED ME JUST NOW, WE HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN DRESSED YET!” Kihyun said in his pitched voice.

“Not shy, just you become very shameless after sex I suppose.”

“The fuck bro?” Kihyun said as he wore back his shirt, giving up on the trousers, he was too tired.

“Don’t bro-zone me please, we just did the 18 plus adult stuff. Do. Not. Bro. Zone. Me” Kihyun chuckled and pulled him close.

“Sleep, we need to rest so we can run away tomorrow,” Kihyun said, cuddling into Changkyun’s side.

“Wow, I changed your mind with just this. I thought I had to work harder. I am happy with this though.”

“Stop talking or I will suffocate you in your sleep, you cheeky little fucker,” Kihyun mumbled, falling asleep soon.

Changkyun felt giddy the entire night but ended up falling asleep as well.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

From Seoul to the outskirts of Busan, they both were together, have robbed at least five ATMs on the way here and killed three or five people, somewhere in between.

“So, what’s our next destination?” Changkyun asked as he was eating ramen from the box. Kihyun who was doing the same shrugged.

“What about Daegu?” Kihyun suggested as he put the empty box in the paper bag.

“What? Why we literally crossed Daegu like 5 days ago?” Changkyun whined.

“I will drive this time, but let’s stay in a motel for a few days. I think it will be safe.” Changkyun nodded and they searched for a good motel, but shady as well. They have money for good hotels but good hotels ask too many questions.

“Can we get a room here?” Changkyun asked as Kihyun was rubbing his eyes.

“Single beds or double?” The man in on the reception table asked.

“King-sized please,” Changkyun said and the man sighed. He took the keys and handed it to him.

“How many nights?”

“Two.”

“Okay, head in. What’s your name btw?” the dude had a journal for entries and Kihyun wanted to scoff. The entire world is running on network and technology and this dude has a pen and paper.

“This is Bonnie and I am Clyde. Thanks bye!” he said and grabbed Kihyun’s hand and entered the elevator, which was very small.   
“The fuck is Bonnie and Clyde? I am not your bonnie!” Kihyun punched Changkyun hard. For a small man, his punches were quite strong. Changkyun rubbed the area of assault and chuckled.

“Don’t worry I won’t let you die.” Changkyun winked.

The night was filled with many things, like Kihyun screaming that if Changkyun didn’t stop the fucking foreplay he might actually choke him to death, to which Changkyun replied Kinky Kihyun and was punched in the shoulder.

Kihyun was sitting in the bathtub with warm water brimming to the top. For a shitty motel, the bathroom was very clean and nice.

“Wow, what a view. The first thing in the morning.” Changkyun said as he stripped and joined Kihyun.

“Finally woke up. I literally screamed in your ear, I seriously thought you were dead.” Changkyun made a face at him and got in.

“Oh... oh…” He said and dragged his pants closer and took out a box.

“I know it’s not been long but…” He opened the box to two silver rings.

Kihyun smiled at that.

“Never took you for a romantic. When did you buy this?

“Oh, you have no idea. I am a fool for such things. When you complained about having ass pain and fell asleep. It was already 8 in the morning. Anyways don’t butt in my confession.” Kihyun chuckled and nodded.

“Yoo Kihyun, I know we met in some wicked ways, trying to kill each other, I know we have known each other for mostly 2 weeks only. But I never felt this right ever in my life. I always felt wrong when I killed and stole, felt wrong no matter which church I go in. I just simply felt wrong. But you and only you make me feel right! So, Yoo Kihyun, will you marry me right now, in this cool bathroom of a shitty motel, sitting in this tub filled with hot water?” Changkyun held the ring for Kihyun who nodded.

“I love you…” Kihyun whispered and took the ring to slip into Changkyun’s finger.

“I love you too,” Changkyun replied, cupping the other's face.

They kissed and made out for almost an hour in there.

Some old movie played on the TV and Kihyun was too busy nibbling away at the fried chicken they ordered, sitting in between Changkyun’s legs, wearing nothing but a random t-shirt and boxers. Changkyun who already ate was smoking.

After finishing, Kihyun moved a little to throw the trash in the garbage bin and cleaned his hands with a tissue.

He made himself comfortable and took the cigarette from Changkyun’s lips and took a long drag. The stick now hanging from his own lips. He was playing with Changkyun’s bigger hands.

“What now?” he said after Changkyun took the smoke back from his lips.

“I don’t know, we stay on the run till we can. Maybe if the heat dies down and people forget about us. We can start anew? Get a little house in the countryside and stay there. Maybe adopt a dog?” Changkyun said chuckling and Kihyun sighed. They have no future, one day they will be killed. They don’t have a thing called a happy ending. But if Changkyun is willing to pretend, then maybe he will too. Even if it hurts like shit, even when Kihyun can’t stop but think that it’s coming near. The consequences of their fucked-up actions. So, for tonight he can pretend and forget about their actions. Just be normal tonight.

“But I like cats more.” He said and Changkyun laughed.

“Sure, we can get a cat as well. What about a hamster too? You look like a hamster!” Kihyun slapped his thigh at that.

“I don’t look like a freakin hamster. I am a shark.” Kihyun said proudly, crossing his arms across his chest like a child. Changkyun burst out laughing.

“Sure… sure why not!” Changkyun exclaimed. Kihyun laughed too and they settled into a comfortable silence.

“I will protect you Kihyun, no matter what,” Changkyun whispered into his ear and Kihyun smiled. He nestled further into the younger’s chest. The next day they had to leave, so packing up little items they had in their bag, Changkyun paid at the desk and they left.

“Why not we shop first?” Changkyun asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Get some new clothes. I mean they are getting bad now.” He pointed at the bag and Kihyun nodded chuckling.

“Yeah, let's go.”

Who knew shopping would turn into a bloodbath, they both were smart enough to always keep their guns with them, with two extra magazines.

They entered a shop where the fucking sergeant was standing, trying to get away quietly failed when a salesgirl greeted them rather loudly.

“Kihyun?” The sergeant said and the couple gulped.

“Run,” Changkyun whispered grabbing Kihyun’s hand as they dashed out the shop.

“AFTER THEM! DON’T LET THEM GET AWAY!” His screamed could be heard even down the street. Getting to the car was pointless, they would know the number plate. So, they both ran down an alley, trying to hide.

“Changkyun!” Kihyun said in worry. They heard voices, so the chase started again.

Kihyun was panting by now as they took a sharp turn in another alleyway. But it was a dead end. Changkyun took a sharp breath in and they turned around to run back out but the police were already there. Kihyun’s brother standing with the gun pointed at him.

“DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS!” He yelled and Kihyun looked at Changkyun. Their hands still clasped tightly.

Kihyun took out his gun with the other hand and threw it a little on the side.

“YOU TOO I.M.” Kihyun cringed at the code name but nudged Changkyun to do so too. Maybe they can get away from jail. Maybe they can be together. But Kihyun knew it was the desperation giving him false hope. This is it, everything is over. At least if the world likes them even a bit, they would be put in the same jail, but no matter what, at least they would be alive. Changkyun looked at Kihyun with a smile.

“When I say run, run!” Kihyun’s eyes widen when Changkyun took his gun out and shoot one of the men straight on the head. He pulled the trigger but another bullet was shoot too, piercing right through his chest. He fell back but Kihyun caught him.   
“Changkyun!!!” he sat down and tried pressing his hands on the wound for it to stop bleeding.

“Ru…run you dumbass!” Changkyun spat blood but tried to push Kihyun away.

Tears ran down his eyes as he tried his best to push his love away from danger.   
“No, please stay alive. Please stay… ple…please Ky…kyun.” Kihyun said as his body trembled, hands covered in blood. Changkyun smiled.

“You… you stub.. stubborn ass. Just run.” His voice becoming a whisper.

“I won’t leave you.” Kihyun grabbed his hand tightly and Changkyun smiled.

“You…” he took a deep breath and winced in pain.

“You were the only right in my world of wrongs Ki…” he closed his eyes.

“I love you…” it was spoken so softly that if Kihyun wasn’t so close, he wouldn’t have heard it.

“No…No..NO FUCKING NO! CHANGKYUN!!!!” Kihyun screamed eyes widen as Changkyun stopped breathing.

“I love you too… I FUCKING LOVE YOU. LOOK, LOOK I AM STILL WEARING THE RING. Look at me, please… Changkyun please… one last time just look at me!” Kihyun cried hard.   
“Kihyun if you surrender now, you won’t be jailed. Everyone knows about your mental condition. You can get treatment. You can be healthy again. Kihyun listen to me!” His brother walked towards him in slow steps. He was very much confused by the events unfolding in front of him.

“Fuck you!” Kihyun spoke softly, still holding Changkyun’s hand in one of his.

“FUCK YOU!” He yelled looking at his brother.

“THAT FUCKING CAPTAIN OF YOURS KILLED NOONA. You are fucking blind Hyung. Always were. I hope this opens your eyes.” He smiled at him and kissed Changkyun one last time before grabbing the gun and pointing it to his forehead.

“Tell dad I said good-bye. And bury me next to Changkyun.” Kihyun spoke and before his brother could stop, he pulled the trigger. His body falling on top of Changkyun’s.

A smile adorning his face. A hand tightening around his. Then becoming lose again. Their rings were covered in red. Maybe this was it. The world let them off easily because Kihyun knew he wouldn’t be punished for his crimes, but Changkyun would be. They would be separated and maybe never meet again.

At least they left the godforsaken world behind together.


End file.
